


Just one dance, okay?

by deokkakii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Oma Kokichi, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, I cried while writing this, M/M, Oblivious Gokuhara Gonta, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Smut, Soft Boys, i love them so much dear god help, someone please write more of them or else i will, this is like my only ever post you better like it cus i wont come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deokkakii/pseuds/deokkakii
Summary: This is basically a continuation of two posts i made for some dr instagram accounts (where theyre interactive and i post as them and as if they were real people) and i had a blast writing, its been a while since ive ever actually written smut so bear with me on this one, ill leave the link to the insta post here, totally go follow them all(theres accs for ouma, gonta, kaito, rantaro, shuichi, junko+mukuro and Hajime+izuru)posts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CMdD-OGpc49/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_linkhttps://www.instagram.com/p/CMbaXtPnVbr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 15





	Just one dance, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say other than i really hope you like this post! feel free to follow my art acc @deokkakii

It was a long night of just laughs, of pure joy and happiness and love.  
Love?  
“O-okay...agh… i'm..fh..out..of...breath gonta..” kokichi panted heavily, slipping his overcoat off and rolling the sleeves to his button shirt up..  
“Ah gonta sorry! Does Ouma need water?” he asked, his breathing also a little erratic.. As he let out tired breaths..  
“Yeah..thanks you” he smiled only a little, plopping down on the edge of the bed. There was only one bed but gonta didn't seem to mind, and ouma definitely liked the idea of it,  
Did he mention that he *likes* gonta? The supposed supreme leader of evil, LIKING someone in a more than “just a friend” way? It was a new thing to him and ouma wasn't sure if he just liked gonta for his looks or if he was just so-  
“Here's Oumas water!” Gonta beamed, handing ouma the glass, snapping him out his thoughts…  
“Oh, thank you” ouma laughed almost breathily..  
“Does ouma feel okay? Gonta think it's getting late and ouma should get some rest” he smiled as he sat besides kokichi too

“Uh.. Yeah, i'm gonna get out this suit before i completely suffocate and die” ouma teased as he chugged down his water and set the glass on the nightstand before getting up..  
Gonta just smiled and also set his water down before getting up and moving to his bag to pull out clean clothes to change into… ouma has walked off with his clothes already to the bathroom.. Shutting the door he sighed giddily…  
“Fuck… hes so cute..” ouma laughed to himself..  
No!! Bad Ouma! Feeling feelings towards that big bug idiot isn't allowed!  
Ouma merely sighed and changed clothes, tossing the suit aside in the corner, plastering his normal expression on his face before trotting back out..

“Did’ja miss me~?” ouma cooed as he skipped over to gonta who was already settling himself into the bed  
“Silly ouma, Ouma was only gone for a few minutes” he smiled, yawning a little  
“Awhh so is that a no?? You **didn't** miss me?” ouma pouted as he flopped onto the bed next to gonta  
“Of course gonta miss ouma!” he sputtered-  
Ouma was quick to hug gonta, he was so small compared to gonta but he can't say he didn't like it a lot….  
“I'm just teasing you silly! Geez!” he smiled.. Gonta smiled sheepishly…  
“O-oh! Gonta sorry then!” he huffed.. Awkwardly placing his big strong arms around Kokichi’s small lithe body…  
“Riiight whatever, I'm tired so let's go to bed already!” ouma whined, leaning over gonta to shut the bedside lamp off..  
“Oh! Of course, goodnight ouma!” gonta smiled brightly, hugging kokichi close.. almost too quick he fell asleep..

Ouma posted, everyone else is such a loser cause he gets to have even the slightest romantic relationship with gonta!  
That'll sure stir someone up 

And then the next morning rolled around, gonta was such a heavy sleeper and--  
“Mm…” he stirred only slightly.. His big brows furrowing as he slowly awoke with a sleepy smile plastered on his face..  
“Good morning ouma” he smiled, his voice sleepy and groggy..  
“Finally you woke up! I was getting bored!” ouma whined, turning off his phone.. He'd continue talking to kaito later..  
“Ah! Gonta very sorry! O-ouma can wake up gonta next time an---” he sputtered before he was cut off by the quiet laugh  
“I'm just yanking your chain gonta! Jeez you're such a baby!” ouma huffed  
Gonta pouted only a little before picking up the usual smile, sitting up  
“Did ouma sleep okay?” he asked, combing his fingers through messy hair…  
“Mmm yeah sure” ouma huffed, sitting up and stretching, letting out a more than unnecessary yawn..

Why did this feel.. Tense?  
It's fine, ouma could do something about this, he was great at changing the mood--

Gonta smiled and was about to get up off the bed when ouma latched onto his waist, startling the taller male..  
“Ah- Ouma?” he smiled awkwardly  
“I never said you could leave meeeee” ouma whined, obviously just to mess with Gonta  
“What if i get lonely! Then it's all your fault gonta!” ouma huffed..  
“Ah but gontas still in the ro--” Ouma used all his force to tug gonta back and onto the bed- latching to his whole body instead  
“Not the point you big idiot! What if i want hugs?”  
“Ah- gonta sorry! Ouma can ask if he wants hugs!” he smiled, his face flushed only slightly, shiny red eyes looking down at the much smaller male-

Ouma hesitated for a moment..

“And what if i want more than hugs?” he said with a smug look  
“More than hugs?” Gonta asked, not exactly sure where ouma was coming from..  
“Yeah! Use your brain, geez!” ouma pouted  
“Um…..” gonta paused.. Looking aside as he thought…  
“Cuddling?” he asked, smiling at ouma as if he was so proud for figuring it out

Wow gonta, good job

“Not that! Jesus! I mean like--” ouma hesitated-

Why was he hesitating, it's not like gonta didn't know what kissing was so why did he feel uneasy about asking for it- it's not like this was Oumas first kiss! He's had plenty of past relationships so---

“I mean like a kiss you big dumbass! Jeez!” Ouma huffed, sitting up-- gonta was quick to sputter out a string of unintelligible words of embarrassment,  
“K-k-k-kissing!? I-i-i-is ouma being s--serious??” he sputtered out, covering his face with his big hands  
“Whaaat! You think i'm lying or something!? You're so mean gonta!” ouma sniffled, fake tears bubbling up in his eyes..  
“N-no! Gonta sorry!” he sputtered out--- forgetting ouma tends to fake tears a lot- ouma laughed  
“I'm kidding! Jeez, don't be so gullible gonta, you're smart!” he huffed, poking gontas forehead--

“B-but is ouma serious? A-a-about the kissing!” he sputtered- ouma huffed  
“Yes i'm serious! Use your head, gonta!” he pouted--  
“B-but gonta and ouma arent m-m-mates or--” gonta was quick to be shut up at the quick kiss on the lips-- taking a moment to register the gesture or the more than embarrassed expression on Oumas face-

“Sorry i didn't ask first-- okay but--” now it was Oumas turn to be shut up by the very hesitant kiss in return-- gonta definitely unsure, but he didn't pull back..  
Neither did kokichi..

It took ouma bit to gather himself before slowly kissing back, leading gonta into the kiss, it was awkward and gentle, at least on gontas end it was gentle.. Despite not being kokichis first kiss why did he feel so-  
Messy about it? He felt embarrassed, he felt like he could die then and there-- hes the supreme leader of evil for crying out loud- he shouldn't be getting all hot and bothered over a kiss with this big idiot!

They eventually both pulled away to catch their breaths and the air was heavy and tense….  
Why did he feel like gonta was upset- he didn't even ask to kiss him first so i mean of course hed be upset-- consent is imp--

“Did gonta do good..?” his voice was quiet and sheepish, he was obviously embarrassed too, almost too embarrassed to look ouma in the eyes-  
“I'm sorry i didn't ask first-” ouma huffed--  
“G--Gonta doesn't mind but--!” he sputtered, looking up, brows furrowed a little..  
“Y….yes, okay..yes.. Jeez… making me be honest..” ouma muttered, gontas eyes lit up--  
“R-really!? Th-that was gontas first kiss s-so!” he sputtered-  
“First kiss? I got to have **your** First kiss?” ouma raised an eyebrow…  
“Y-yes? Is ouma upset--?” he asked nervously  
“No! Not at all-- just- wow.. I didn't think **id** get that kinda opportunity, id honestly think lots of people would have wanted to kiss you and you--” ouma looked up at gonta and cringed internally with a red face…  
“Your stupid.. Kissable… face...you..” he huffed, looking away--  
“Whatever! Not important-- i got your first kiss and i'm so cool!” he huffed---  
"y-yes! ouma is very cool but.." gonta paused..  
"buuuuut?" ouma raised an eyebrow  
"why did ouma ask to kiss gonta? ouma and gonta aren't mates so.." he was cut off by the snarky remark  
"I like you dumbass. do *you* like me too?" he huffed…  
"l-like!? o..ouma likes gonta?" he muttered..  
"yes, you idiot! why wouldn't I! you're like----- I dunno .. the only person who gives a shit about me I guess.." ouma shrugged…  
"b-b-but what about saihara?? or Amami! don't they treat ouma good?" he asked.. ouma huffed  
"yeah but-! not.. like how you do, dumbass… and you didn't answer my question! do you like me or not?" ouma huffed…  
"of course gonta like ouma! gonta like ouma very much!" he sputtered, embarrassed..  
"I mean like romantically!" ouma whined..  
"R-r-r-romantic!? g--gonta not sure! he just---" gonta blushed deeply..  
"Gonta sure he like ouma.. Gonta is very happy being around ouma and gonta can't help but feel… happier! ouma makes gonta very happy inside and and---" he was cut off by ouma cupping his face with tiny hands  
"okay okay I get it just- kiss me again you idiot" ouma huffed, gontas blush deepened.. he nodded and awkwardly leaned in, unsure before ouma pulled the kiss in, locking lips with the bigger male.. gonta letting out a quiet startled noise as ouma kissed him again… 

The kiss was long and loving, it was messy but obviously passionate… ouma could hear his ears ringing and feel his heart pound against his chest… slowly easing gonta down onto his back, pulling away briefly to straddle gontas waist before leaning down and kissing him again… the air around them felt hot.. oumas thoughts swirling as he kissed gonta…

a few more seconds and ouma pulled away with a very embarrassed noise..  
"h...haha.." he laughed awkwardly…  
"Is ouma okay?" gonta asked worriedly..  
"yes-- yes I'm fine! just…" ouma looked away…

would it be wrong to ask for more? even if they *liked* eachother, it felt wrong to ask gonta something like that…  
no! he's not some innocent child- he knows! he's an entomologist! of course he knows- 

"gonta" ouma huffed  
"y-yes ouma??" he asked, looking up at kokichi..  
"I..uh…." ouma huffed before shaking his head and putting on a serious expression.  
"I want to be your..mate, or whatever you call it.." ouma muttered--  
"m-m-m-mate!? o-ouma wants to-- to--" gonta sputtered, face red..  
"yes! okay-- I- I don't like having to ask multiple times so-! I just need to know if you're okay with it! I don't wanna like..force shit on you" ouma sighed..  
"g--gonta not sure! g...gonta worried about hurting ouma.." he muttered embarrassed…  
"jeez, I know you're big and buff but just cause I'm small doesn't mean you're gonna break me!"  
"th...then gonta is...okay..if ouma is okay.." he muttered sheepishly, squeezing his eyes shut with embarrassment… ouma smiled a little and leaned down to kiss gonta again, patting his shoulder..  
"good job, big guy" he laughed quietly..  
gonta let out a quiet noise as ouma kissed him again, ouma sat himself up on Gontas lap before starting to pull his clothes off--- gonta quickly covered his face..  
"s--sorry!" he sputtered…  
"why are you covering your face, you know this is a normal thing, right?" gonta huffed…  
"y-yes but it's ungentlemanly to look without consent!" he whined… ouma.just sighed…  
"then I give you my consent to look at me" he huffed, tossing his shirt aside and gently grabbing one of gontas hands, who sheepishly pulled it away and looked at ouma with a blushy face..  
"see? it's fine, you're not gonna die because you're seeing me naked" ouma huffed, already starting to work off his pants-- gonta swallowed thickly..  
ouma paused and raised an eyebrow as he tugged his pants off and tossed them aside, leaving him in just his boxers…  
"Are you gonna start undressing too or am I gonna have to do it for you, because if so I'm not complaining" ouma teased, planting his hands on gontas chest…  
"g--gonta can-" but was cut off as ouma popped open the first button of gontas dress shirt  
"too late, already doing it for you" he smiled and planted another kiss against gontas lips… but this time he didn't pull back, no no, he let it get more and more heated to the point he and gonta were basically making out- ouma gently biting gontas lip as he pulled gontas clothes off as well… leaving them both in just their underwear…

"before we continue I'm gonna ask again. are you *sure* you're okay with this?" ouma asked, his hands rested on Gonta’s shoulders…  
"y-yes.. gonta sure…" he said softly.. looking up at ouma…  
"Alright good" he hummed before slipping his own boxers off and grabbing the hem. of gontas.  
"Can I?" he asked quietly… even though he seemed hesitant, gonta blushed and closed his eyes tight and nodded…  
"yes.." he muttered awkwardly..

(insert tiny timeskip because honestly writing prep is lame and also lowkey awkward)

"a--ah! sh-shit!" ouma trembled beneath gonta, burying his face in the sheets as he was thrusted into by the bigger male, he could feel his insides stirring with pleasure as he was well--  
fucked..

gonta let out a bunch of grunts and groans and mutters of oumas name as he rocked his hips into him, his hands gripping oumas hips as he fucked him.. ouma let out more and more moans--  
"f-hhh! fuck-- nngh..ah..ah..ghh~ gonta..gont….aahh~" he gasped out, breathing heavily as he was railed...fuck even when gonta tried to be gentle all his movements were just so,,, rough…

"sh--shit! gonta!" he gasped, squeezing the sheets tightly as his prostate was bumped into by gontas length in him..

gonta had pulled out and flipped ouma over onto his back, lifting oumas hips back up before easing back into ouma and going back to his thrusting pace, ouma gasped out-- he gripped gontas shoulders as he was fucked, heaving and moaning, rocking his own hips…  
"ag--agh! gonta!" ouma moaned out-- trembling… gonta leaned down and gently kissed ouma… despite how rough he was he was so gentle at the same time…

"I..is...ouma...agh...okay..?" he asked as he kept fucking into ouma, the knot in his stomach tightening as he felt release grow closer… ouma nodded eagerly…  
"y--youre...big... fuck!" he gasped, squeezing gontas arm with his small hand…

gonta blushed deeper but said nothing, he leaned down to instead hug his arms around ouma and pull him in close as he kept rocking his hips faster and faster.. ouma hugged his arms around gonta in return as he was fucked..

"i---agh!! gonta! g---aah!" he gasped out, his eyes rolling back as he came-- his cum splattering against his stomach as his body was wracked with trembles.. gonta let out a heavy moan as he kept going.. his thrusts growing more erratic and sloppy as he reached his orgasm…

just a few more thrusts in and gonta came, ouma letting out a weak sob.. feeling his insides be painted with gontas cum-- he trembled as he held gonta tightly, letting out gaspy breaths…..

"h-aah..aah..nnghh…..gonta…" he whined out…

Gonta slid himself out and slumped down besides ouma, both breathing heavily, sweaty and covered in marks…

"h..haha...holy shit.." he muttered…  
"is...is ouma okay?" gonta asked worriedly as he turned to look at ouma…  
"am I okay…? fuck...that was... amazing.. of course I'm good..don't worry.." ouma laughed quietly and rolled over…  
"um..thanks.." he smiled awkwardly before kissing gonta yet again….gonta smiled awkwardly in return and kissed ouma back..

"sh..should gonta run a bath or a shower for ouma…?" he asked softly, his breathing still heavy..

"give me a bit.. just let me rest.." he laughed awkwardly as he scooted a little closer to gonta and wrapped his arms around him as best he could…  
"um...thank you..y'know for like consent n shit.." he looked up at gonta…  
"o--oh-! of...of course...g...gonta enjoyed it a lot…" he muttered sheepishly… ouma smiled…  
"I'm well aware" he laughed…

They cleaned up eventually and spent the rest of their day being in love…

Even if they won't admit it to anyone

Now we wait for them to actually date


End file.
